


Talk Dirty To Me

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: “I mean if you wanted to. Be. Not so sweet. With me. Y’know just make me feel kinda...dirty. Like um, a sl-slut." Jared's eyes go wide and he doesn't say anything but Richard flushes all the same. "Fuck, I just mean. I-I could,” he gulps. “I could take that. I’d--like it, really like it. Sometimes,” he adds hurriedly.In which Richard shares a fantasy and Jared, being Jared, COMMITS.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 32
Kudos: 128





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> filed under "Gratuitous Smut No One Asked For" because it's been a minute since anyone got truly shamelessly filthy around here.

“Hey Jared?” Richard asks, idly playing with one of Jared’s enormous, absurdly perfect hands. They’re lying entwined in Richard’s too-small loft bed, in a hazy glow that could be from the orgasms or just from, like, existing like this together, Richard’s never quite sure. Either way, moments like these are the only ones where his brain shuts up enough for him to say things like what he’s about to: “How come you don’t ever um. Say anything? Like, during, when we...” he gestures vaguely between them. 

Jared’s mouth turns down into a little moue of a frown. He grips Richard’s fingers and brings them to his mouth, kissing them. “Darling, what do you mean? I can be quite demonstrative when I...well, you know,” he says, blushing a bit, and Richard grins at him, knowing that he’s thinking of all that variations of "please" and “my intrepid captain” and "sweetheart" and “resplendent starling” and "darling" and “I love you” Jared manages to come up with when he’s desperately fighting off coming. Once he cried out, “I serve only you, my brilliant elven prince!” and Richard was so weirdly turned on he shot off on the spot. 

“I know, birdie, that’s not - I mean, I love all that stuff! I do! I just meant like, more uh. Dirty stuff?” His face is heating up, which is so stupid because they’re literally already _naked_. Jared’s tongue was in his asshole like an hour ago, for fuck’s sake. Richard struggles to soldier on. “You know, like, it’s always so sweet and so fucking _nice_ , and I, Jared I love that, and you, and that’s so good. All of it is so good. But there’s also...” he hesitates, not sure how to voice the twisty, dark thing inside him that he's been thinking about more and more every time they have sex, but Jared nods at him, attention rapt. “I mean if you wanted to. Be. Not so sweet. With me. Y’know just make me feel kinda...dirty. Like um, a sl-slut." Jared's eyes go wide and he doesn't say anything but Richard flushes all the same. " _Fuck_ , I just mean. I-I could,” he gulps. “I could take that. I’d--like it, _really_ like it. Sometimes,” he adds hurriedly. 

Jared looks at him, considering, and Richard feels horribly exposed until Jared smiles his soft smile that turns down at the corners and nods decisively. “Of course I can do that, Richard. Anything for you, my darling.”

***

Richard forgot about the conversation entirely. Things got crazy with Pied Piper, as they always did, and it didn’t even cross his mind until a few weeks later when they were on their way back to Jared’s condo for a well-deserved night off. They’d had a light dinner and had talked about maybe watching a documentary before bed. Just a nice, relaxing evening away from the madness of the company’s woes.

Instead, the moment Jared turns the deadbolt with a satisfying click, he’s immediately crowding Richard back against the door, pressing him bodily against it.

“Jared!” Richard yelps, “what are y--” but the words are stopped as Jared leans in and sucks Richard’s tongue into his mouth, kissing him breathless. 

“I saw the way you were looking at me all night,” Jared practically growls in Richard’s ear, and the sound of it makes Richard’s knees buckle while his brain is trying to catch up. 

“What? I--”

“Parading _this_ ,” and here he reaches around and grabs a handful of Richard’s ass, kneading at it possessively, “around in front of me. Daring me to do something about it.”

“Parading--? I, we were sitting down at dinner, I don’t--” Jared shuts him up with another kiss, licking into Richard’s mouth and nipping hard at his lower lip, earning him a low moan. 

“Practically begging me to get this pretty little ass home and give it the _fucking_ it deserves, hmm?” At this, Jared sucks a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the side of Richard’s neck just hard enough to leave a mark. Richard gasps - at the obscenity and the heat of Jared’s mouth and the whatever the _fuck_ is going on that’s making his dick so hard so fast he’s dizzy with it.

Jared unseals his lips from Richard’s neck long enough to check in, looking at Richard with eyebrows raised and a soft, pleased smile, like a puppy bringing him his morning slippers. _Is this what you wanted?_ Richard blinks, suddenly remembering the conversation they'd had weeks ago, another lifetime ago, in a universe where Jared had never done or said anything quite like _that,_ and he nods dumbly. Jared takes an abrupt step back, leaving Richard to stumble back against the door, unbalanced and completely off-kilter. 

The air feels charged and thick as Jared makes his way over to the couch and sits down, one arm spread out along the back of the sensible gray cushions while his other hand lazily rubs over the bulge in his khakis. Richard is standing agog, staring, and Jared smirks - _is it even possible for Jared to smirk?_ \- and says, “If you’re gonna leave that pretty mouth open like that, someone’s gonna find a way to fill it. C’mere baby. Come over here and show me how good you look on your knees.” 

Without thinking Richard goes, shedding his bag in the entryway and dropping to his knees in front of Jared like his body’s on autopilot. Jared uses one of his thumbs to pry Richard’s slack jaw open further, pushing between his lips. “That’s right, you just needed something to suck on, didn’t you? Need something filling every hole, isn’t that right, you little slut?”

Richard shivers, some dark, buried part of his brain lighting up at the filthy endearment. He moans around Jared's thumb, sucking it as deep as he can into his mouth, tongue swirling over the pad. 

“You look so pretty like that. Does your boyfriend tell you how pretty you look with your lips wrapped around his cock?” 

Richard chokes a little, fizzing inside, confused. He ends up half-nodding around Jared’s thumb and tries not to think about who this person is in front of him. “And yet you were out looking for someone to give you what _really_ wanted. You always this easy to pick up, sugar, or am I just special?” Jared asks, his voice dark and thick like molasses. Richard is getting flashbacks to suntanned skin and the smell of sweat during Oklahoma summers and nights spent jerking off to the sound of his name in Brian Augustine’s Talahina twang during senior year and while he starts to wonder if Jared can actually read minds, Richard nips gently at Jared’s thumb, hollows his mouth around it, and tries not to combust. “Nah,” Jared continues, feigning boredom, but his eyes are like light sabers boring into Richard. “Nah, I think you coulda been stuffed full already tonight and you’d still give it up this easy for me, isn’t that right, Richard? My gorgeous little cumslut. You could be filled to the brim, fucking _leaking_ your boyfriend’s spunk and you’d still be here on your knees for me, wouldn’t you?” He shoves his thumb harder into Richard’s mouth and Richard nearly shudders apart, trying to moan “ _Fuck,_ Jared,” but it comes out strangled. Jared tuts, "Didn't Mommy ever teach you? Don't talk with your mouth full."

He pulls his thumb out of Richard's mouth lazily as if Richard's presence isn't even on his fucking radar and it leaves Richard a little breathless, as if the words were a slap, and oh fuck that makes him throb in his pants, how the fuck is Jared doing this?? He can feel his face burning with the shame of arousal and impatience and how much he wants and again, without thinking, retorts, "It’'s not FULL yet, though, is it?"

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" Jared purrs, and grips the hair at the crown of Richard's head to pull his head back. "Should have known you'd be a greedy little thing." He uses his firm hold on Richard's head to drag him closer, shoving his clothed cock practically in Richard's face. Richard moans, long and loud, his mouth open and practically drooling, trying to get his lips to connect with that dick. He's terrible at blowjobs, self-conscious and barely able to suppress his gag reflex enough to make it worth it, and here he is moaning like a porn star, his mouth literally watering for the chance to suck Jared's cock.

"Look at you, on your knees practically begging a dangerous man you've just met to fill up that mouth. Darlin', you don't even know what you're asking for."

"So - f-fucking show me, then," Richard tries to bluster, but it's hard around the drool and the whine he lets slip when he rubs the heel of his hand against his rock-hard dick just for a taste of friction. 

"Oh no you _don't_ ," Jared growls, hauling Richard even closer with the hand still tugging firmly in his hair. His other hand busies itself with his belt and fly, hurrying to free his erection. "I saw that, god, you can't even wait for it, can you? Is that the kind of slut you are, can't even keep your hand off your dick when someone's offering you so much better? Well you're gonna wait, you're gonna come on my cock tonight or not at all, Richard."

Richard always thought it was an affectation of porn actors when their eyes would roll back in their heads while fucking somebody. Like yeah. Sex is great, but no one really does that, it looks so stupid. But Richard had never met this version of Jared, this alien from some alternate sex universe who knows every single thing to say and do to make Richard feel out of his _mind_ , fucking _delirious_ with arousal. At Jared’s promise ( _or was it a threat? God, why does that make it even better??_ ) Richard sags, his eyes rolling back in his head, and he feels more than hears the groan that’s punched out of him. Jared’s finally managed to release his hard cock and he holds it loosely, using his other hand to pull Richard back up - not quite close enough, though, and Richard whines, “Jared, _please,_ ” as another tug sends sparks of electricity shooting from his scalp down to his dick. 

“Oh, you want a taste, baby?” Jared drawls, but he sounds a tiny bit more strained than a moment ago. Richard’s desperation may be working on him a little. “Do you think you deserve this cock?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Richard breathes immediately, “yes fucking _please,_ do it, I - I need it, fucking DICK ME!”

At any other moment, he would have the mental capacity to rewind that back and cringe until the end of time, but at this moment Jared feeds the head of his cock into Richard’s willing mouth and he can’t think of anything but the full-body feeling of _fucking finally_. He slurps around Jared greedily, like he’s a fire and Jared’s dick is oxygen. What he lacks in finesse he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, and the hand in Richard’s hair relaxes, stroking down over the curve of his skull and the nape of his neck. Letting Richard enjoy his reward for at least a few minutes. Richard wants to take it all, wants to swallow Jared whole, wants to hollow himself out entirely and become just a hole for Jared to fuck like this, but his lips are bumping up against Jared’s fist and the hand at the back of his head is tugging at the short curls of his hairline, keeping him in check. It’s _maddening_ , and Richard tries to put on as much of a show as he can with the little tease of cock he’s able to fit in his mouth. He licks under the head, soft and wet and thorough like he’s licking a popsicle, then wraps his lips around it and sucks hard, looking up at Jared through his lashes as he does so. 

“Ohhh, that’s good, baby, that’s - shit, that’s real good. Knew this was the only way to stop you from running that filthy mouth of yours,” Jared breathes, his hips flexing as he holds Richard steady and pushes just the tip inside Richard's eager mouth, brushing the hot, silky head of his cock against Richard’s swollen lips. He does it again and again and Richard can’t stop his tongue from darting out, wanting more, whining at the tease until Jared pulls back even further. “Don’t think those fuck-me eyes are gonna get you what you want any sooner. You’ll get exactly _what_ I want to give you,” he lightly smacks Richard’s right cheek with his wet cock and Richard gasps in shock and shameful pleasure, “exactly _when_ I want you to have it.” He smacks his left cheek too, leaving a tiny thread of precome striped across Richard’s cheekbone. Richard is panting open-mouthed now, gasping for air - it feels like he’s been branded, he’s so hot, and his guts are roiling and his dick is so hard he could hammer nails and his asshole is throbbing, actually throbbing because he needs Jared inside of him right fucking now or he might die, he might actually die here on his knees in Jared’s nice quiet condo, he might just keel over and have a heart attack in front of the spoon collection. 

“Understand, sweetheart?” Jared cups his cheek gently and tilts Richard’s head up to assess his understanding. Richard can feel hot tears begin to prick at the corner of his eyes as he nods his head, “Y-yes.” 

Jared rewards him with a fond smile. “Good. Now get up, and get naked.” He pushes Richard back a little abruptly, making him stumble back onto his haunches while Jared stands and saunters back to the bedroom. Richard actually does keel over a little, his balance completely shot, and at Jared’s instruction he realizes they’re both basically still fully dressed. He’s still got his shoes on for God’s sake. 

“Don’t make me wait,” Jared calls behind him, and his voice is tinged with warning. Richard’s heart rate speeds up and he scrambles off the floor to run after him, shedding layers as he goes. 

When Richard gets to the bedroom, hopping on one foot to remove his jeans completely, Jared is lying on the bed with his back against the center of the headboard. His loafers are off, and if it weren’t for the swollen red head of his dick hanging out of the open vee of his fly, he would look like he was just about to catch up on some reading in bed. 

“I said naked,” Jared says benignly, eyeing Richard in his socks and boxers standing at a loss at the foot of the bed. 

“Right, um. Yeah, I’ll just...” Richard bends down to pull off his socks and then slowly slides his boxers down his skinny legs, feeling exposed and small and unbearably hot under Jared’s unwavering gaze. 

“Good,” Jared says, clipped and final-sounding. “Now lay yourself across my lap and put that ass in the air. I wanna see that pretty cunt of yours.” 

“Ohh-hh,” the moan gets shocked out of Richard, “ _Jesus_ , Jared.” He scrambles to obey, his face flaming. Those words Jared said, _his Jared said,_ in that order should make him pause, make him embarrassed or angry or any emotion that makes sense - instead, he’s so desperately turned on he’s practically rutting against Jared’s leg trying to make the terrifyingly _urgent_ need inside him quiet down. After a bit of maneuvering, Richard braces himself on his elbows and knees against the mattress, his hips raised over Jared’s lap as he presents himself for Jared’s approval.

One of Jared’s warm, massive hands kneads at the muscles of Richard’s ass, squeezing a handful and pulling his cheeks apart to expose his, oh god, his fucking hole to the cool air of the bedroom. “There it is,” Jared purrs, letting his thumb trace down Richard’s cleft until he’s rubbing over the tight whorl of Richard’s asshole, making Richard shiver and clench around him. “Gorgeous, sweetheart, just gorgeous. This ass is so perfect I could almost cry. Imagine how good it’s gonna look with my handprint on it.”

“Wh-what?” Richard asks and then yelps as Jared brings one huge hand down in a hard slap against his ass cheek. The sting of it is incredible, delicious, and Richard can feel his dick pulse, drooling precome against Jared's khakis. Suddenly Jared’s hands are gone, and then a cold plastic bottle is hitting him in the forearm. It’s a bottle of lube from the nightstand, the kind Jared likes. 

“Make yourself useful. Get that ass ready for me.”

“Wh-what?” Richard asks again, and Jared spanks his other ass cheek, hard, making Richard gasp. “I said, get yourself wet for me, slut. You’ve got until I finish giving you the spanking you deserve for making me repeat myself.” He pops Richard on the backside of one thigh, and Richard yelps as the warmth spreads across his skin, his fingers shaking as he squirts some lube onto them. He reaches around behind himself and sucks in a breath at the feeling of the cold lube dripping onto his overheated skin. He circles with two fingers, spreading the slick over himself and feels a wave of heat go through him knowing Jared is watching. Hesitating for a second, he pushes two fingers inside himself roughly, hoping the burn will bring him back from the edge and it does. He waits for a few moments, trembling, riding out the burn before he starts to move, slowly pumping his fingers out and back in, stroking against his inner walls. Another _smack!_ lands across Richard’s thigh, and he clenches around those fingers with a high cry. Harsh, panting breaths are coming out of his mouth and he buries his face in the duvet to shut out all the extra stimuli making him feel overwhelmed, overfilled. If Jared doesn't slow down, he's going to come untouched AND unfucked, and the delicious shame of the idea makes Richard squeeze down even harder around his fingers.

"That's right, work that slutty little hole open for me, baby, show me you can take this dick," Jared coos nastily, and smacks Richard on the ass again, chuckling at the way Richard shudders and clenches down. “ _Fuck_ ,” Richard hisses through gritted teeth as he twists his fingers, trying to avoid his prostate. His erection, having flagged, is now hardening against Jared’s thigh once more, and it’s taking all his will power not to dry hump Jared’s leg like a fucking dog.

Suddenly, Richard feels an insistent rubbing where his fingers are scissoring and working himself open and he groans low and long. "Jared...Jared please..." he cries, and Jared rubs and circles his rim with one of his thumbs, slick and hot where the skin is stretched thin. With a filthy-sounding “Fuck yesss,” Jared _pushes_ and slips his thumb inside Richard’s stretched hole alongside his two fingers. The fullness is immediate, intense, and a high, gibbering cry shakes loose from Richard’s chest as he pushes back into the sensation, seeking more. 

“Greedy, so fucking _greedy_ , aren’t you Richard? You take it so sweet. Bet you could take my whole hand if I wanted you to." Richard moans, hot tears leaking out the corners of his eyes as he shoves his face into the duvet harder. 

"It’s not enough though, is it?” Jared leans to the side so he can whisper darkly in Richard’s ear, still using his thumb to help Richard keep fucking himself, and says, “Do you think you’ve earned the right to sit on my cock yet?”

“Fuck yes, I--” Richard takes a wet, gasping breath as Jared pushes in deeper, “I can take it, I’ll be so good, I’ll give you anything, Jared, _Jared_ please please fucking f-fuck, I need it, _I need it_ ,” he cries, shifting his hips down to get some friction on his aching cock. 

“Ah ah ah,” Jared growls, suddenly grabbing at Richard’s hips with both hands to pull him up off his lap. “None of that now. You want to come? I don’t think you deserve it yet.”

Richard feels half-crazed, his skin prickling all over, and he scrambles up to rearrange himself so that he’s straddling Jared. He reaches back and grabs hold of Jared’s cock to line it up right, and Jared hisses, "Impatient!" but allows it, probably feeling a little desperate himself. With a roll of his hips, Richard lets Jared’s hard length slide between his ass cheeks, trying to goad him into _doing something_ , into _taking what’s his_. He loops his arms around Jared’s neck and uses the muscles of his thighs to rock carefully up and down, teasing Jared while whispering feverishly, “ _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease._ ”

Finally some of Jared’s composure seems to be cracking. “ _Filthy_. What am I going to do with you?” he asks wonderingly and captures Richard’s lips in a bruising kiss. Richard can feel every delicious inch of him as he rocks back and forth, and the snag of Jared's cockhead against Richard's wet hole makes him groan with each slide back and forth. Jared sucks Richard’s lower lip between his teeth and bites down hard just as his cock nudges once more against Richard’s waiting hole; when Richard gasps, Jared rocks his hips up and sheaths himself inside in one smooth thrust. 

“Fuck that’s so good, baby,” Jared grits out, and swats Richard on the ass just to hear him yelp again. “You’re so fucking tight around my cock. I’m gonna give you exactly what you need, fill you to the brim just like you wanted. Now put that ass to use and ride me like you mean it.” 

Richard’s face burns, but he begins to slowly slide up and down, shifting his hips to take all of Jared’s length and trying to angle just right to hit that sweet spot inside of him. Jared is lazily rolling his hips, barely making an effort, but he’s still somehow able to hit Richard’s prostate on nearly every thrust like he’s got some kind of sex missile guiding system, which should be unsurprising given everything that’s happened tonight. The buildup has been so long and so intense, Richard is sure he won’t be able to last for long, and the thought makes him burn with embarrassment and further arousal. Jared is still completely clothed, and Richard can feel the zipper of his fly digging into his ass each time their bodies come flush together. It makes him feel somehow more naked, more exposed, and he can feel the flush spreading over his neck and chest at the thought of how he must look right now, dick bobbing against his stomach, working himself on Jared’s cock while he reclines lazily in his Brooks Brothers best like Richard is some kind of kept sex slave or something. Maybe he could get a collar. Put _Property of Jared Dunn_ on the tag...

The image is so intense, Richard can feel his balls drawing up, his body overwhelmed with sensation and panic begins to flood him. “Jared,” he cries wide-eyed, “Jared? I, Jared I need--” he's gasping, tears beginning to gather again and suddenly there are hands cupping his face gently.

“I'm here, I'm here, I’ve got you darling, you’re alright, I’m right here, sweetheart, you’re doing so well, you’re so perfect for me,” Jared murmurs, soothing, and Richard feels his whole body release with a sob, coming in long stripes over his stomach and Jared’s blue sweater vest. Jared holds him close, crushing him against his chest in a firm embrace and his hips snap up into Richard once, twice more before he stiffens and comes too, his mouth sealed in a kiss to the side of Richard’s neck. 

They stay entwined like that, Richard boneless and clinging like a koala, Jared stroking over Richard’s hair and murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear and kissing the side of his neck gently. When Jared finally pulls back, he’s got a twinkle in his eye and a grin spread across his face, that crazed _we've got a secret_ grin.

“Was that dirty enough for you, you fucking slut?”


End file.
